


Gems in the Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Red wolf, Silver Dragon and the dragon wolf [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/F, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, One-Sided Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa Stark had promised herself she would never fall in love again. But then the dragon Queen arrived and everything changedDaenerys Targaryen thought she loved Jon Snow. But was any of it real. Or was it a play to get her dragons. And Daenerys has been finding her gaze glance towards his sisiter quite often.Jon loved his sister. Or was it his cousin? He wasn't sure anymore. He would do anything to be the one she loved.The story of a Daensa Season 8 from 3 different perspectives.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Red wolf, Silver Dragon and the dragon wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890040
Kudos: 42





	1. Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> So the first 3 chapters are going to be the diffrent points of view.  
> Also if you have read my past 2 fics Ruby and Sapphire this is those to fics compiled into 1 work with sansa as well.

Daenerys sweeped in Sansa's room smiling. Her love was sitting on a small couch in front of the fire. Her auburn hair glowing in its dying light.

Slowly Dany came and snuggled next to her. Wrapping her arms around her

"What are you doing, love."

Sansa put the letter she was doing and turned, placing a small kiss on her lips

"Nothing important."

Daenerys smirked before pulling Sansa up

"Well if it's nothing…"

Sansa gave a small giggle as Daenerys led them both to the bed. 

Slowly Dany and Sansa lost themselves in each other.

__________________________________

__________________________________

Daenerys looked at the redhead that was catching her breath next to her in the bed. When Daenerys rode towards winterfell she never thought that she would fall in love with its lady. No, she thought she was in love with and loved by the King in the North. 

But Jon never saw her that way. No he saw her dragons, her army's and saw a way to win against the dead. 

Jon, she knew also had eyes for his supposed sister. She saw the way he looked at her. Like she was all that mattered. And while at first she wished he would look at her like that, soon she wished she was the only one to look at her love like that.

"What are you thinking Dany."

Daenerys brought her thoughts back and looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. Sansa eyes were like an iced ocean she wouldn't mind drowning in

"When I go south I want you to stay here."

Sansa eyes widened

"Dany, no, I want to go with you!"

Daenerys grabbed onto her lovers hands

"Cersei will use anything against me. I don't want her to get her hands on you." Sansa still looked like she wanted to argue "please sansa, I can't lose you."

Sansa stopped talking before putting her forehead on Daenerys

"I can't lose you either." Her eyes moved to look into the violent ones that had never looked away from her Sapphire one, "promise you'll return to me."

Daenerys smiled

"I promise."

__________________________________

__________________________________

Daenerys looked out from the red keep. Her dothraki and unsoiled were below her on the steps as the Targaryen flag flew behind her. She shouted out in dothraki

**_"Blood of my Blood. You fought bravely today. You have helped me bring in a new world. One where love shall be valued."_ **

Her dothraki roared in approval

**_"From this day forth, we shall live with no shame for whom we love. From Winterfell to Dorne let this message be heard."_ **

She turned and saw Jon staring at her with hate in his eyes. She didn't care. He had been out of her good books from the moment he told Sansa he loved her.

_You shall never have Sansa, Snow. She is mine, and I am hers._

__________________________________

__________________________________

"What are you doing here Jon."

She looked towards the man she had once fashioned herself in love with. The man who turned out to be her nephew. Who had told her love that he loved her.

"Dany-"

"Don't call me that."

His eyes were sad

"Daenerys. You burned half a million people alive. Why? To get a throne."

He gestured to the throne

"No Jon. I did it to make a better world for all."

She kept her distance from him not trusting him

"Would Sansa have wanted this?!"

Daenerys felt anger when he spoke as she walked towards him

"You ask me if Sansa would want this. Yet you also push her around and treat her like a child. You say you love her but you constantly betrayed her trust in you. You presume what she would want?"

Jon looked angry and then Dany saw a flash of light. She felt a sword enter her chest. 

Her nephew watched as she fell to the ground and heard her mutter her last words

"I'm sorry Sansa."


	2. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's perspective.

Jon Snow looked at the heartswood tree. Here was where Daenerys stood and killed the night king to prevent all the world from becoming whites.

He heard a rustle from behind him. He turned and saw Sansa. She looked as beautiful as ever. With her hair put up in the way he loved that framed her face.

He couldn't help but notice she had begun to smile more again. Her whole face lighting up. But she wasn't smiling now

"Jon."

He moved towards her.

"Sansa."

She stopped and stood, looking every inch a queen. 

_She is more my queen then the Dragon Queen_

"Why did you call me here Jon. Not another reveal about your parentage is it?" 

Jon let out a little laugh

"No Sansa, it's not more of that." Jon collected his words "Sansa, I love you. I have sense we took back winterfell, I knew no one could ever take your place in my heart." 

Sansa stepped back

"Jon…"

"I know, I should have seen you as a sister. And this something so, Lannister."

Her face started to start to look angry

"You played Daenerys. You played all of her advisors by making you think you loved her…"

"I did it for you!"

"You made a stupid distion and put our family at risk. We're lucky Da-"

Sansa froze and turned her back

"I'm sorry Sansa, I didnt see another choice. I love you."

Sansa shook her head

"I don't see you like that Jon, and I know I never will."

He watched as she left the godswood. Her red hair shining in the early morning light.

He sighed and waited a few moments for her to leave. Slowly he got up and followed her footsteps out of the godswood.

When he got the courtyard he noticed Sansa standing on the opposite side of thr courtyard as the was to her chambers. He decided to follow behind as she walked into the castle. But staying a distance away. Eventually she reached where ever she was going. A room. 

Daenerys Targaryens room.

_What is she doing there-she isn't. She wouldn't.. Would she?_

He hid as she looked up and down the hall bedore slipping into the room. Slowly he crept forward and put his ear nect to the door

"Is everything okay, Sansa?"

_Their on first name basis?_

"I, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, could, could you just hold me, Dany?"

_Hold her? Dany?_

"Of course, Sansa."

He heard shifting eventually the room fell into a silence. Jon was about to leave before he heard Sansa speak

"I love you, Dany."

_What?_

__________________________________

__________________________________

Jon paced his room. Mulling over what he heard. Those four words ringing in his head

_"I love you, Dany."_

_"I love you, Dany."_

_"I love you, Dany."_

_"I love you, Dany."_

Jon felt like flipping something over. Why hadnt he seen it. He mulled over the two only interactions he saw the two women have

* * *

**Queen Daenerys. Welcome to winterfell. The north is yours."**

**Jon would like to think he knew his sister. But right now her face is unreadable, a sheet of ice. He wondered if this was the face she had been forced to wear in the capital.**

**The Dragon Queen responded with a quite warm response**

**"Thank you, Lady Sansa. The north is as beautiful as your brother claimed. As are you."**

**Sansa's flashed towards him for a second before focusing back on the woman in front of her, Flashing a smile**

**"Let us enter the keep. Winter is here and it takes some time to get use to the cold up here in the North."**

**_Please, I need to talk to you, Sansa. Alone. Tell you what I've done._ **

**Jon heard Daenerys walk up next to him**

**"Jon, how long will it take for your sister to trust me?"**

**_Hopefully never._ **

**"Give her some time. She has been throught alot."**

**Jons eyes drifted away from Daenerys and towards his sister.**

**_I wish it was her next to me instead of Daenerys._ **

* * *

**Jon looked around the feast looking for the familer flash of red. Wanting to take her away to tell her first what Sam had told him.**

**He also wanted an exuse to get away from this room. Tired of hearing Daenerys being raised on a pedestal while all this who had given their life were largly forgotten**

**He finally saw that flash of red before his heart sank. She was laughing, with Daenerys.**

**Both women were laughing at something the woman who was always at Daenerys's side said**

**_Sansa, always playing the game. Getting closer to Azor Ahai to help the north get ahead._ **

**Jon turned around. Deciding to go find Tormand.**

**_I'll talk to Sansa later_ **

* * *

Jon plopped himself on his chair. Putting his hand over his eyes

_Sansa likes girls? Daenerys likes girls? Their lovers?_

Jon heard a knock on the door he straightend himself up before Arya entered with out being invited

"Thats rude you know."

Arya arched one eyebrow looking at him

"Do I look like I care?" Jon let out a laugh "anyway. I came to tell you that I'm engaged."

That shut Kon up as he stared at her

"You? Are to be? Married?"

_Are all of my former siblings going to find love right now?_

Arya let out a sigh

"Yes. Now dont you go threatening him about hurting me, because he wont."

Jon looked down

"Who?"

"Gendry."

That caused his head to pop up

"As in Lord of Storms End Gendry?"

Arya sighed as he laughed a little. Arya? A lady of a great house? Getting married to a lord?

"I'm not going to be a normal lady. The people of the Stormlands better accept it."

He nodded

"I hope they do."

Arya smirked

"I gotta go. I gotta tell sansa. I saved her for last. I know she is going to want to plan it out." 

_But Sansa is still with Daenerys. I would have heard her walk by my room._

__________________________________

__________________________________

Jon walked throught the remains of Kings landing. All this? All thus death and destion for a throne? 

_Sansa would hate this_

Jon was brought to the steps as Daenerys spoke to her dothraki and unsoiled. He tuned out her words, until he heard winterfell.

_She wouldnt burn Winterfell, not with Sansa there. Would she?_

She turned and met eyes with him. He couldn't help the hate pouring out of them. Not that her eyes showed any affection. In her eyes was something he had seen Sansa give many times. Cold, which looked strange on the fire queen.

Slowly she walked away from him. He heard another set of steps walk up beside him. He heard the feet stop. He didn't have to look to know who it was

"Shouldnt you be with her? Your her hand."

Jon didnt move but he could see tyrion turning to look at him before looking back forward

"She said she wanted to be alone the first time she saw the throne."

Jon started to walk forward 

"Dont do anything stupid, Snow."

_I'm not a Snow. I'm not a bastard_

__________________________________

__________________________________

"What are you doing here Jon."

She turnes towards him. Her face cold. 

_Make her trust you. If shd gets close enough you can do it._

"Dany-"

"Don't call me that."

_Okay maybe not that_

"Daenerys. You burned half a million people alive. Why?" He pointed torwards the ugly chair "To get a throne."

She shook her head 

"No Jon. I did it to make a better world for all."

_Better for all?_

He noticed she was keeping he distance getting tired he said what had been repeating in his head

"Would Sansa have wanted this?!"

Here face said it all. Her eyes widened as she started to walk towards him

_Perfect. Now can I do this._

"You ask me if Sansa would want this. Yet you also push her around and treat her like a child. You say you love her but you constantly betrayed her trust in you. You presume what she would want?"

He felt his own temper raise. He quickly unsheved stormclaw and stabbed Daenerys through the stommic. Her eyes went wide as she fell. He was the only one who heard her last words

"I'm sorry Sansa."

Jon watched as she clossd her eyes. Leaving the world

_She was mad. Thinking sansa would approve of her actions._

Jon watched as the dragon landed on next to the throne. The dragon didnt even look at him. Just nudged the body before looking up at rhe sky, Realsing a screech that nearly made Jon go deaf. Fire shot out of his mouth as well.

Slowly, the dragon picked up the body before flying east

Jon turn but froze when he saw Arya looking at him. Her eyes wide

"Sansa will never forgive you."


	3. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa

Sansa looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She couldn't imagine who would wish to visit her at this hour. 

Slowly she made her way to the door. Grabbing her small Dagger, she wondered if an asision sent by Cersei would knock first. Slowly she opened the door and 

"Your grace?"

The amethyst eyes connected with hers

"Lady Sansa. Please forgive me but I had wanted to talk to you today, however my advisors kept me quite busy. I hope this isn't a bad time to talk."

After sansa had gotten over her initial shock she had immediately made sure none of her true emotions showed. 

_ My mask, you would say _

"Not at all, your grace."

Daenerys smiled

"Please, call me Daenerys."

Sansa sat across from Daenerys as the woman talked

"You are very interesting, Lady Stark."

Sansa gave a serene smile

"If I am to call you Daenerys, please, call me Sansa."

__________________________________

__________________________________

Sansa was alarmed when Daenerys left. The two of them had spent the whole time together talking and Sansa found her herself beginning to think that Daenerys could become her friend.

_ Sansa, be careful. You remember what happened with Margaery. _

Margaery.

Looking back Sansa realised the feelings she had for Margaery were not the feelings you had with friends. 

When it started Sansa had felt quite similar to how she does now.

_ Sansa doesn't fall for her. She is Jon's. _

Sansa didn't miss the subtle clues that Daenerys and Jon have something between them. 

_ Don't fall in love with her _

__________________________________

__________________________________

Sansa was pacing her room. The entire castle felt as if it was holding its breath. Waiting for the dead to arrive.

The past fortnight had been the most tense and strange week of her life. 

She and Daenerys had become a sort of friends over the time. The two women plus Daenerys' friend and Advisor had become quite close. It would have been alarming to Sansa if she hadn't been smiling the whole time.

_ Having just your family to trust with your true self is very restrictive. _

Sansa's head shot up when she heard a knock on the door. She made her away across the room and opened the door

"Daenerys?" 

She had barely gotten a word out of her mouth before Daenerys's mouth was on hers.

Sansa had been kissed a few times in her life. They had all been either gentle pecks or violent.

Nothing Sansa had ever done had felt this way. Daenerys' mouth moving in tandem with hers. Their tongues weaving together through the other's mouth. Daenerys teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

Eventually they both had to pull away for air. Daenerys Muttered 

"Sansa."

But they were both cut off by the sound of three horn blows

"They're here."

Daenerys made to leave but Sansa caught her hand before speaking again

"Stay safe."

Daenerys nodded 

"You too."

____________________________________________________________________

"To Daenerys Targaryen, Azor Ahai, the Princess that was promised and all the others!"

Jon toasted. Sansa joined along. Feeling like Jon said the words but didn't mean them

_ If Dany came and kissed me their relationship must have fallen apart _

Sansa could not help but feel happy about it. 

_ I might really have a chance with her. _

Sansa saw the silver hair go over to Missandei. Sansa picked up her glass and made her way over to them. Missandei smiled

"Lady Sansa."

Sansa returned the smile

"Please, call me Sansa."

The women spent most of the night telling stories and tales. 

At some point late in the night Daenerys made to leave. Missandei left soon after and Sansa found the company dull after that.

She talked briefly to Sandor Cleagan, thanking him for all he did for her in King's Landing. But besides from that she didn't know what else to do. She made her way out of the great Hall.

Outside the great Hall there were many couples going away to their chambers. Or not quite making it there. 

Sansa kept a great birth away from that before going to check on theon.

After making sure he was okay she returned to her rooms.

Only someone was already there.

Daenerys was standing in her room. Wearing only a robe.

"Daenerys?"

She turned and smile

"Sansa, I was almosting thinking you wouldn't arrive."

Sansa stubbled over her words unsure of what to think when Daenerys came and kissed. All at once emotions came to her 

"Daenerys."

Daenerys pulled pack yes

"Are you sure you want to do this with me."

Daenerys hand traced her face 

"Of course, Sansa. I don't want to do this with anyone else."

Sansa still was unsure

"I, I don't know how too. I've only ever been touched down there by Ramsay and-"

Daenerys put a hand over her mouth

"Sansa, if you don't want to do this we won't. But if you do I don't care how little experience you have."

Sansa smiled before surging forward and kissing her

____________________________________________________________________

Sansa smiled when she turned and saw Dany next to her in bed. The night had been full of passion and Sansa hoped that it would not be the last.

Slowly Sansa woke Daenerys up

"Dany." Daenerys hummed and went closer to her

"I like that. You're calling me Dany."

Sansa sighed

"Dany you have to leave. I have to go talk to my siblings today and you have your duties as queen."

Daenerys stretched.

"Can I come back tonight."

Sansa felt a smile go out across her face.

_ I think I failed at not falling for her _

____________________________________________________________________

Sansa entered the godswood. Yesterday Jon had told her who he really was. 

_ No he's said his name wasn't actually Jon. It was Aemon.  _

_ No Sansa he will always be Jon. He will always be your brother. _

"Jon."

His face smiled when he looked at her

"Sansa."

Sansa felt herself wondering what she spoke aloud

"Why did you call me here Jon. Not another reveal about your parentage is it?"

_ Because if so all of us should be here. Not just us two. _

Jon let out a small snort of laughter and shook his head

"No Sansa, it's not more of that." 

_ Thank the gods. _

"Sansa, I love you. I have sense we took back Winterfell, I knew no one could ever take your place in my heart."

Sansa felt herself step back shocked

_ What. _

"Jon…"

"I know, I should have seen you as a sister. And this something so, Lannister."

Sansa's mind drifted to the women who had been in her bed the past two nights

"You played Daenerys. You played all of her advisors by making you think you loved her…"

"I did it for you."

_ Jon you idiot _

"You made a stupid distion and put our family at risk. We're lucky Da-"

_ -ny and me are lovers. _

Sansa caught herself turning around. She couldn't reveal that to him. Not yet. And maybe not ever.

"I'm sorry Sansa, I didn't see another choice. I love you."

Sansa shook her head

"I don't see you like that Jon, and I know I never will."

Sansa left the godswood. Quite shaken by what he said

_ Why tell me? _

Sansa's feet lead her. Knowing where she must go.

Eventually she found herself standing in front of Dany's door. She checked up and down the hall before slipping in

Sansa looked at Daenerys as she looked up from what she was reading.

"Is everything okay, Sansa?"

_ No _

"I, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, could, could you just hold me, Dany?"

Dany smiled and put her book down and held her arms out

"Of course, Sansa."

Sansa went in and let Dany hold her. One of Dany's warm hands stroked up and down her back while the other stroked her hair. Sansa let her eyes close and to just feel the moment.

Eventually she looked up and met those Amethyst eyes

"I love you, Dany."

Dany smiled and pressed her lips to Sansa's for a brief kiss

"And I love you, Sansa."

____________________________________________________________________

"Sansa, I want to tell some people of our relationship."

Sansa tilted her head and looked at Dany, her love

"Who?"

Daenerys breathed

"Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion, Arya, Bran and Jon."

_ "I'm sorry Sansa, I didn't see another choice. I love you." _

"Not Jon."

Dany looked slightly confused but nodded in agreement.

Besides Sansa was sure Arya already knew. Not much got past her little sister.

____________________________________________________________________

Sansa stood by Daenerys in her private chambers as Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm entered. 

They were to do her siblings after in the godswood but they decided to do her loves advisors first

"Your grace."

"Lord Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm. I have something I'd like to tell you." Daenerys brought in a breath "me and Sansa are lovers."

Tyrion smiled and took a swig of his wine

"About time. Took you two long enough."

The two women looked at each other, were they really that obvious?

The rest of the group smiled as the two women looked at each other. Dany then turned and looked at her advisors

"And when I take the throne I shall wed her." This shocked Tyrion "I do not care if I have to wage a war on the faith, I shall do it."

Sansa smiled

_ My Dragon Queen." _

____________________________________________________________________

"Me and Daeneys are lovers."

Arya smiled

"I know." Dany looked confused before Arya shrugged "I came the other day to tell Sansa something. She wasn't in her room so I went looking for her. Found her leaving your room."

Bran just smiled ominously before speaking

"Why haven't you told Daenerys what Jon said that day."

Sansa froze as Daenerys looked at her strange.

"I-I-" Sansa looked down. "I'll tell you later."

____________________________________________________________________

"What was Bran talking about, love. What did Jon say?"

Sansa gulped

"He, he said he loved me."

Daenerys looked angry. And she had every right to. 

"What."

"It, it was two days after the feast. Me and my sibling talked to him the day before. He, he told us-"

"That he wasn't your brother. That he was your cousin, my nephew."

Sansa nodded

"The next day he told me to meet him at the godswood."

"That's why you woke early."

Sansa nodded

"He told me that he loved me and played you. I told him I could only ever see him as a brother."

Daenerys moved towards her

"Sansa, are you alright?"

Sansa nodded

"You're not going to hate me now are you?"

Daenerys eyes widened

"Oh no Sansa. I don't think I could ever hate you."

Sansa smiled and led Dany to the small couch

"Can we snuggle now?"

Daenerys smiled

"Of course."

____________________________________________________________________

"Theon."

He looked up at her and smiled at her

"Sansa."

She glided into the room, her dress sweeping behind her. She made it to the seat that had almost become strictly her own

"You look better." 

Theon smiled. He made to sit up better but flinched color draining from his face. Sansa got up and helped ease him up, using pillows to keep him up.

When he was situated in a position he was comfortable with she sat back down,

"You look tired, have the Winterfell Ledgers been difficult."

Sansa laughed

_ Oh no, their not what have been keeping me up all night _

Sansa looked down at her hands

"I actually came to tell you something."

Theon smiled

"You can tell me anything. If it's a secret I can keep it." Theon gestures around the room "not like I have many visitors."

Sansa laughed a little

"Me and Queen Daenerys are lovers."

Theon smiled faded

"She treats you right?"

Sansa smiled

"Yes." 

Theon smiled

"Then I am so happy for you." Sansa smiled more "and I am so proud of you for being able to move past it."

Sansa felt her smile sadden a little. She had told Dany what she and Ramsay had faced under Ramsay's control and had seen the scars, but Theon would most likely always understand more. As he had been there to see the things that did not leave physical scars.

"Now all that's left is for you to find your love, Theon."

Theon looked down

"I don't think I ever will. I think I should have died when the Night King stabbed me."

"Theon, don't say that, I still need you."

Theon looked up at her

"I will always stay by your side then."

Sansa smiled and hugged him gently

"I have to go. I'll visit soon and bring Daenerys."

____________________________________________________________________

Sansa stood on the walls of Winterfell. She couldn't tell you how long she had been standing there. Watching the horizon. Looking at the point where their armies had disappeared into the distance.

Sansa turned as Theon walked up to her. He was still having difficulty walking, especially with the cold

"Theon, you should be inside."

"So should you, Sansa you may be a Stark but you are still human."

Sansa took one last look south before entering the keep with Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter is the longest of all three chapters.   
> As always I dont own anything and dont get any money from this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so please point out any grammatical errors.  
> I make no money from this and all of these characters belong to whom ever they belong be it George R.R. Marten or HBO.


End file.
